The General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) is a new packet data transmission technology activated on the existing Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, and the GPRS is a packet switching technology relative to a routine circuit switching data transfer manner of the GSM accessed by dialing. The GPRS has advantages such as “always online”, “easy switch”, and “high-speed transmission”, and may fully improve a mobile data communication service, so that a “Monternet” service becomes more abundant, and has more functions to implement services such as E-mail, electronic commerce, mobile office, chat online, information browse based on WAP, interactive games, FLASH pictures, polyphonic ringtones, terminal access of Personal Digital Assistance (PDA), and integrated location.
In the prior art, a method of accessing the GPRS network by a terminal device is as follows. A connection pool is established in the terminal, in which multiple parameters of connection for network access are recorded in the connection pool. During the network access, an application program that needs to access the network sends an access request to an access management module of the terminal, and an access control module attempts one by one according to each parameter of connection in the connection pool till the connection succeeds.
In the research and practice of the conventional art, the inventors of the present invention find that in the conventional art, the terminal performs connection attempts sequentially on all the parameters of connection in the connection pool; and for each access attempt, after the connection is established, a service connection needs to be established, and an access attempt on the next parameter of connection may be performed only after it is determined that a problem exists in the current connection when there is no response to the service connection, so that a large number of access attempts greatly increases access delay.